Pallets are used to facilitate the movement and transport of loads supported on the pallets. Pallet-handling equipment (such as a pallet-exchange machine) is used to handle pallets, whether loaded or unloaded. Pallet-exchange machines (such as stacking clamps) are used to manipulate loads placed on the pallets. Other pallet-exchange machines (such as pallet exchangers) are configured to exchange loaded pallets.
Exchanging pallets with a load (also called a pallet load) is useful in situations where the pallet is unsuitable for a particular environment. For example, in some instances, a pallet used for transporting a load cannot be used to support the load in a food production facility. In another example, a production facility may exchange (replace) production pallets with transportation pallets before the load (also called a product) is shipped from the production facility.